The New Arrivals
by SSJ5 Kiezen
Summary: Alex didn't expect the last day of school to be good, things had gone to smoothly When a seemingly harmless English class goes wrong all hell breaks loose. Oc's needed


**Ok so it's been along time since I have posted ,but I'm back now with a new percy jackson story and I've done a little reading so I know how to write a little better now**

**Alex wasn't expecting the last day of school to be any fun,**

**But nevertheless he woke up in his dorm on the bottom bunk listening to the annoying sound of the alarm clock he shared with his roommate *beep,beep,beep*.**

**Alex's eyes shot open from yet another nightmare,this time it was one of the less re-occurring ones **

**It was him and his best friend Alice running up a hill filled with trees followings other person he recognized to be his friend Drake,he was taller than he remembered because he was supposed to be in a wheelchair.**

**Before Alex had time to think about what was happening he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of wood being broken.**

**He glanced behind him only to see a terrible looking beast dressed in nothing but a loincloth hefting a gigantic tree and preparing to throw it. **

**Because of this he lost his footing and went tumbling to the ground **

**"Dammit"Alex cursed **

**Alice had stopped and come back to help him up **

**"Come on,get up"she said while helping Alex up **

**He got up only to look up and see the tree that had once been in the monsters hands now hurtling towards them**

**He closed his eyes preparing for the worst and that's when he woke up.**

**Alex recovering from the shock of what he had just saw in his head got out of his bed and tried to shake it off 'it's just a dream' he told himself**

**He got dressed in the same clothes he had when he had come to this prison:**

**Regular old jeans and a red shirt with a black jacket slung over it.**

**His roommate Drake had given him an old pair of head phones a couple of days ago and made him promise to hold on to it, Alex found it a bit weird that his happy go lucky friend would look so serious while giving him the headphones like his life depended on it **

**His freckled face had look serious that it scared him.**

**The headphones weren't anything special just some standard skull candies that you would find int the store for about fifty dollars.**

**He put it around his neck and turned around to look into the mirror.**

**He saw a boy about 5'3 with scruffy black hair and fair skin and a startling orange eyes.**

**He was usually teased about this because most people had regular dark brown eyes or green or blue but not Alex his eyes were orange"of all the colors why orange?".**

**The only other person he knew who had a unique eye color was his friend Alice who's eyes were gray.**

**This is what got them to be friends in the first place,we'll that and the fact that they we're put into a special class because they both had ADHD and Dyslexia.**

**Because of this they were both put into a class with a bunch of that Alice always got A's and B's.**

**Alex would be lucky to get through with a B minus.**

**His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Drake snoring in his bunk.**

**His mind went to work devising a very special plan to wake up his friend.**

**-IN THE HALLWAY-**

**"How was I supposed to know you're allergic to whip cream?"Alex said in defense.**

**Drakes face was now slightly more puffy and red on the right side than on the left.**

**"Oh I don't know I've only told you a million times you jerk" he yelled back at his friend as he rolled along in his wheelchair.**

**"Hey we'll look on the bright side"Alex said"it's the last Day of school".**

**Despite the fact that he had said that he was actually worried this year had gone to perfect.**

**Nothing unusual had happened this year and it really started to worry him.**

**They walked on talking about what they would be doing this summer when they turned the corner and things got bad.**

**They saw a boy being bullied by none other than the top delinquent in there school Jeremy fisher and his gang.**

**Almost immediately Drake covered his nose as if he smelled something he didn't like.**

**"I hate that smell"he said to himself quietly so his friend couldn't said it as if though he was getting tired if saying it. **

**Jeremy turned to face our direction and walked towards was only in 8th grade but he had obviously repeated a few was a lot taller than other kids and describing his face would be hard for Alex, because he never looked pass his ugly yellow crooked teeth.**

**"What do you want"Alex said to the bully trying to sound as brave as he could.**

**He completely ignored Alex for once and picked up Drake out of his wheelchair with one hand."you don't like how I smell goat boy"he yelled at him while raising his fist.**

**At that moment a teacher walked around the corner.**

**"What are you doing mr. Fisher?"she asked while raising an eyebrow.**

**He dropped Drake back into his wheel chair with a *thud*.**

**"Just playing around ma'am"he responded quickly **

**She walked of while keeping an eye on Jeremy and soon he walked of giving both of thema resentful look before walking off.**

**"What a jerk" Alex said frustratedly **

**Drake shrugged it off as soon as the bell rang "I have to get to class now see ya".**

**Alex walked down the hall by himself until he say a brown ponytail sticking out of a locker**

**He approached know who it was he snuck up quietly tip toeing over to his friends location **

**And began to say "Bo-" but the surprise was interrupted by a kick to the stomach and the perp was non other than Alice who he was originally trying to sneek up on now had her foot extended in his stomach.**

**She turned around having her usual expression on her face looking like she was trying to figure out a very complicate math question which Alex disliked with a passion.**

**"Sorry you scared me" she said like she was just snapping out of a trance.**

**"Yeah well we're both gonna be late for class" he uttered trying to catch back his breath.**

**"What!? I've never been late to a class before" she said and "I'm not going to start today"**

**She ran towards the class room like someone she knew was diving in there **

**While behind her Alex struggled to keep up with her **

**The door to the class room burst open revealing the two students who had just made it to class Alice brushed a hair from in front of her face her face was pretty but those grey eyes made you know not to mess with her.**

**The whole class froze for a second while this girl stood at the door with another boy bent over on his knees trying to regain his composure.**

**"Just in time I see" the teacher looked down on them. She had a cold stare that sent shivers down Alex's spine.**

**She closed the door and locked it as we took our seats which Alex found a bit strange because she has never done that before ."class is now in session".**

Now what did you guys think

Read

Review

And I'd like you guys to submit some oc's for camp half blood best one gets to be the third party member. See ya next time.


End file.
